Rock in my Pocket
by LoveOfAllThingsBlue
Summary: My oc Theresa,and her friends.Discovering themeselfs and completing school in the process.   This story take place in the Goblet of fire...


Name is Khfreak, love harry potter so much!

Ok, so this is gonna be a major oc story, with my friends and mine in it. I'll introduce who they belong to when my oc(Theresa) meets them face to face. I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: Harry potter belong to the amazing author JK is the only one that belong to me.

My name is Theresa Ryan, I am nine years old. According to the Ministry I am what they "unstable" or at least that's what I heard them whisper. I have a great life, or had.

Eragus McQuillen, is the person who took care of me. He's the best. He was funny, brave and the smartest person I knew. We had so much fun together, touring the world. Places a kid like me wouldn't know about for years. Then a mean man came and ruined it all.

The day was perfect in Italy. We were visiting a field where a wizarding battle went on. My legs still hurt from walking so much. I picked up shinny stones as we walked; one is still placed in my pocket. I remember… we stopped near a lake to eat our lunch. I had just finished the first sandwich when the man came. He stunned me. I was thrown into the deep water, it was so scary. I have to tell you I regret wearing a dress. 

All of a sudden smoke appeared everywhere. I heard Eragus scream for me. I tried to scream back but my voice was small compared to the noises that came around. I finally reached the shore, crawling onto it. Suddenly I was pulled up by my hair, the man had grabbed me. I finally was able to get a good look at him.

His cloak was black and his face was covered in a mask. His eyes hole held brown eyes stared not at me but at Eragus across us. He threatened him, I couldn't remember for what, because suddenly my whole world was spinning. My head felt like someone had smacked a bat to it and my whole body collapsed. I don't remember much after that. The only thing that stuck with me was the pain and the smell of cinnamon. I passed out…

When I finally came to I was in the room I'm in now, tired and hungry. It's a really big room! The colors are really weird though... It's mostly decorated in four colors; red, yellow, blue, and green. The bed is so big; it could probably fit five people in it.

After staring around "my room" I noticed a large box near the window. I got out of bed, realizing just how warm the room was, and opened the box. My things were inside, my books, clothes… it was all mine. There were a few new things in it like this journal. It helps me from getting lonely.

Right now the only people I have seen are a stern looking women and a house elf carrying a tray of food. She told me to eat and change. The headmaster wanted to see me. How

surprising… I hope like him

Theresa closed the blue book that held those words. Half the pages were now filled with some of the weirdest stuff you'd ever read. Millie suggested she leave it here till next summer, but Theresa couldn't bring herself to part with it for a whole year. Besides, she thought, knowing Hogwarts something strange is bound to happen.

So here she was, packing her bag, leaving again for the fourth year in a row. In truth, Theresa was kind of glad. Ms. Sheridan's stories had long since got boring and her pet ferret, Thor, had taking biting her as a sport. She wasn't use to being here for so long.

A knock on the door drew Theresa out of her train of thought.

"Doors open!"

The creaky door opened slowly and in flowed a cheerful voice.

"Morning sleepy head. Never thought I'd see you up this early."

Millie Simmons closed the door behind her, bringing the smell of her strong perfume in. The women stood there washed and dressed; wearing the same white apron she wore every day. She would be described as a farmer's wife by the way she looked. In her hands she held a tray, full of waffles and juice.

"Thought you could use a little breakfast. You know, to start your early day."

"The sun isn't even up. I'm not really use to this." Theresa took the tray and placed it on her night table.

"You still have a long walk ahead of you."

The teen chewed on a waffle. "Please don't remind me of that. It's hard enough staying awake without getting told that while packing."

Millie laughed, and then fell silent. She stared transfixed on the bag that lay in front of her.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for another year..."

Guilt set into the teen. This place was like a part of a exchange program, your only here for a small amount of time then you take off. For four years Theresa had been doing this same pattern, and she had never once realized what feelings Mille might be beginning to develop for her. At the begging of her stays Theresa thought she just thought of her a guest, but she had sent her homemade gifts over the years for Christmas.

Theresa herself had grown quite fond of Millie, feeling a great warm and acceptance that she only got from her close friends. Any other person would have let her ride out every summer in a foster home or something, but Millie had taken Theresa in for the short time she needed every summer.

"I'll write, promise. All about my fourth year." Theresa zipped her toiletries bag and stuffed it into her bag. Millie decided to forget the awkwardness.

"Well-you're mighty awake for this time of day, but of course I don't blame you. The Quidditch world cup!" she raised her hands up like a cheering fan.

" God I wish I was going!" Theresa rolled her eyes as she took a drink.

"If you want to go so bad, you can have my ticket."Millie blushed beet red.

"Of Course not. I-I have many duties to do here. It's just not right to leave Richard here alone."

In truth, Millie's husband, Mr. Simons disliked sports. He said they were a waste of time, but really Theresa knows it because of the fact he tried out for the old school team, and failed 4 years in a row. After that he got involved in his studies more and graduated to become a member of ministry of Magic. He works in the Department of Magical Transport, part of the Apparition test center. Theresa didn't have much of a view on him, considering he worked most of the weeks she was here. She did though have knowledge that he was friends with over the hill.

Theresa sighed as Millie gathered the plate."Well, I better finish packing this junk...Thanks for the breakfast."

Millie smiled." No problem dear." Then she strode out of the room, kicking the door behind her.

Theresa sat criss cross on her bed, staring at her night table. On it stood few objects, a lamp and pictures.

In a blue opal frame was Eragus and herself. Hand in hand, sitting on the Great Wall of China. It was part of their European tour. She dreamed one day she'd make it to Africa.

In a whit solid frame her friends and her in their second year. They stood in front of Flourish and blots, Kryssie and Theresa clutched Lan's cousin, smiling into the camera. Lan took the picture, not wanting to be in it.

The last picture was of Theresa herself. In her third year, sitting on a rock near the Great Lake. She hugged her knees, blushing as she smiled. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into a ponytail; her glasses covered her brown eyes.

Theresa began to wonder if she should pack them, but realized she had no time, Mr. Diggory had appeared in the yard. So, quickly she grabbed them and shoves them in quickly.

She zipped up her bag, gave a last minute glance around the surrounding. She smiled as she heard Millies voice call for her. She yelled a reply, thinking, "I am going to have **so **excited..."

My first real story. This chapter was going to be longer, the second would have been part of it but i thought i'd split them.

Review please^^


End file.
